The Black Salamander
by BigChillFreak
Summary: They were thought to be extinct, so long no one remembers their terrifying nature, Natsu and his friends find out the battle was the easy part. It's the consequences of the unknown that lead to pain, if only Natsu had thought before he acted for once, maybe they wouldn't be in this situation right now. Die from guilt or die at the claws of your own friend was their ever a choice
1. Beginning

**Beginning**

 **THIS IS NOT NALU! Cause I don't sail that Ship, its mostly family friendship but you'll find a way to pair it anyway wont you -_-**

It wasn't supposed to be like this and yet it was how did they not see the signs.

How did they let this happen to them, how could they fall for that façade?

Now as slit eyes stared down at her as nothing more than a meal a forked tongue tipped with salivated poison, she couldn't even cry out from the sharp claw's holding her down like prey.

Dark form illuminated by hellish purple and black flame's, flowing from head to tail ready to burn.

Looking truly like some demon from the deepest pits of Earth Land.

Her friends wouldn't get to her in time; no one would be able to save her.

Looking at the scaled face of her reptilian doom all the way through, sharp teeth exposed ready to feast on her flesh all she could do was clutch the material around her neck pink Fairy Tail mark face up.

Mouth open as a blur of blue and a scream, followed by red splattering onto her pale skin and then a roar.

This was it and it was their entire fault.

 **(Two Weeks earlier)**

"Gray, kill me" face turned a very interested shade of purple Natsu Dragneel felt like his stomach was trying to jump out of him.

How he hated transportation, why couldn't they walk it would be so much easier.

Well okay it wouldn't, but still.

Why was he cursed like this anyway, that thought was quickly thrown away by another wave of nausea.

"Why don't we just knock him out again" the stripper was lucky he could barley move or else he'd have blown him out the train.

He hated being knocked out it was almost as bad as being motion sick, that and Erza didn't exactly hold back.

Lucy sighed as she looked Natsu's way; it was like this every time they took a job that was out of walking distance.

Natsu would get motion sick and complain, Gray would become irritated and Erza would either knock him out, knock both boys out or give a threatening glare that shut anyone up.

The only one who seemed to completely ignore these arguments was Happy, the blue exceed was completely asleep on Natsu's lap while said boy seemed to be trying and failing to loose consciousness.

The small argument had been silenced by a glare thankfully; at times it could get embarrassing for Lucy when everyone looked at them when they argued.

Yet she wouldn't have it any other way, it meant things were peaceful in her opinion.

The good thing was they only had three more hour's until they got to the station and another hour walk to the town, who's bright idea was it to build a town in the middle of the forest anyway.

The job required the help of getting rid of a monster problem, what kind of monster they didn't know.

They had all been too busy looking at the reward to ask Mira or Master, cringing internally Lucy wondered if this would end up being another situation where she lost her clothing.

It was like Earth land had it out for her to always loose a part of her clothing or end up in a compromising situation.

Or even worst, would they destroy half the town and lose their reward…she needed to pay rent damnit!

Thankfully the silence lasted until they got to the station as Happy was able to convince Natsu, who was currently being over dramatic that the train had stopped.

"I'll never leave this spot again" said Natsu as he allowed himself to lie on the concrete floor.

"Enough joking around, it's time to head out" Erza like always kept their mission in mind, even though she was pulling her usually ridiculous amount of luggage.

"Can't we eat first" was the dragon slayers response as Happy chimed in his own two cents.

"Yeah, can't we even stop for a fish" he whined slightly as there was literally the sound of thunder as Erza loomed over the two.

"We will eat once we get into town and speak to our client, do I make myself clear!" both responded with an immediate 'Aye Sir'.

'Scary' was Lucy's thought's as Gray smirked slightly but not enough to ensure Titania's wrath.

No matter how long anyone had known Erza, she always has and will be the scariest person they meet who's sometimes the weirdest person ever.

The cake and costume quirks were just a few to name.

"So what kind of monster did the flier say?" asked Lucy as she walked a few steps behind Erza.

"A kind of lizard that's been kidnapping the inhabitants" Erza went onto explain as while Gray and Lucy listened a certain someone wasn't.

"Like a couple of lizards can beat us! Right buddy" was the confident response of Natsu.

"Aye Sir!" agreed Happy a small fist pump into the air.

"And we'll end up cleaning up after you like always" was an almost mocking response from Gray.

"What did you say!" and thus the usually arguments of the ice and fire wizard began.

Erza complete ignored them as Lucy wished she had some earplugs; sometimes the best idea was to let them tire themselves out in a yelling match.

A bad first impression always ended up being a bad last impression to.

The blond haired girl sweat dropped slightly at that, but she wouldn't trade this craziness for anything else.

Though after thirty minutes of walking and once the two tried to pull punches, a quick beating from Erza and everything was quiet for the most part.

Though as Lucy looked around the only place clear of tree's was the path they were on, the station had been surrounded by grassland but after eight minutes of walking it switched to thick woodland.

It was unnerving despite the afternoon sun the forest seemed to hold a strange coldness or a type of darkness, when she looked at the tree's she swore they were being watched.

And she hadn't been the only one, glancing at her friends they all seemed on high alert.

Well everyone except Happy who was flying extra close to Natsu.

Even as they finally reached the town they still didn't feel safe, it was as if something was watching them from everywhere in the forest.

Lucy had no idea how right she was.

(Elsewhere)

A scaled being watched the group, its forked tongue tasting the magic in the air.

'Ice, Reequip, Celestial and Fire magic, the cats magic was a simple for not to be worried about' were its thoughts.

Though the ice and fire mages worried the creature, they were his only real threat at least he thought.

The creature had been asleep for the past 100 yrs what did he know of how much magic had changed in that time.

Turning letting out a hiss like sound several others of its kind seemly appeared from other trees, all of them many times smaller and different in appearance to the creature.

Some even worse strange items as they all followed, letting the darkness of the tree's envelop them.

'It's been some time, I could use a new power' that was the last thing the creature thought as its yellow eyes held the start of a plan.

He was a lot smarter than anyone would give a monster like him credit for; of course considering what he branched off from it wasn't surprising at all.

They'd be here soon, it had been that village seemed they finally had enough.

Well, looking at his followers all of them hissed at the prospect of fresh meat.

Time for the game to begin

 **Yeah it's a bit weird also by his dependence's the creature means his kind branched off from Dragons around 1000 yrs ago like a sub-sub species**


	2. The Job

**The Job**

 **Some silliness at the end**

 _Everything was quiet as those in the hall were left slack jawed._

 _Had that actually happened? Had they heard that correctly? This had to be some alcohol induced hallucination._

 _Well at least those who were tipsy or plastered thought, but everyone else especially one dark haired mage._

 _Stared at the door it had long since shut silently 'SILENTLY!' behind them._

" _Punch me all you want, what's the point of fighting with you anyway?" was what the tired almost void voice of their friend had said, it now repeated in all their minds._

 _What the hell just happened!_

 **(Present)**

"And I thought the woods were creepy" muttered Lucy as they were all being stared at by the inhabitants.

Reactions varied between them all, Erza's reputation had reached even here as anyone who gazed at her was filled with awe and some fear.

And an almost desperate hope which was more than a little concerning.

Most people, woman and young girls were staring at Gray.

But that was because he'd once again unconsciously stripped off his shirt, leaving his chest bare.

Lucy hoped he would at least have the decency to keep his pants on this time, one time they had a job their client refused to accept their help if Gray didn't dress.

She was getting looks to as if they were judging her strength against her friends, Happy didn't get much attention considering the flying feline wasn't flying but hanging on Natsu's shoulder.

The weirdest thing was the looks Natsu was getting; usually people didn't give a damn about them they had their own things to do.

But in small or reserved towns and villages people tended to be wary of strangers, even if they were just there to help.

The looks her fire eating friend was getting varied from suspicion to almost disgust, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Sure Natsu gained most of his reputation for his fire abilities for how ahem, destructive he could be.

Even gaining a few of these titles from people he would fight, sure the guy was strong but it wasn't like he was some kind of demon.

But it made no sense to gain the hostility of absolute strangers, especially since Natsu hadn't done anything yet

Yet….the word hung in Lucy's mind like a death sentence.

Good thing Natsu was as clueless as he was thick headed, he didn't even seem to notice the looks at all as Erza knocked on the door of who was probably their client.

She shouldn't have written off Natsu so easily, it was something she would later regret.

The door opened revealing a young woman dressed in a simple blue sun dress, her long dark green hair in a braid, her hazel eyes studied them for a bit lingering on Natsu before looking back at Erza.

"Are you the mage's from Fairy Tail?" the woman's voice was pleasant but you'd have to be stupid not to sense her nervousness or fear.

"We are" was Erza's steady reply, her brown eyes narrowed only slightly at the woman who ushered them in.

This time they were led to what looked like someone's office as the woman spoke up" Cleric dear, the mages have arrived" with that and a final nod she left.

"You're the mage's sent, yes, yes, you'll do" the man who from what they could see was probably the leader of the community, he seemed to speak to himself more than them as Lucy's curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Umm, so what's the monster problem?" she asked really hoping it would be anything but Vulcan's, they were some of the worst.

"It wasn't explained on our request flier?" Cleric asked a little surprised as the four (five if you count Happy) mage's sweatdropped at this.

The reward amount had pretty much sealed the deal for them, but they didn't need to get into that.

"Of course, but getting a firsthand description could be helpful" thank you Erza was everyone's thoughts, except Happy and Natsu their thoughts were more food related.

"I see of course, the issue is we're having a bit of a Salamander problem" out of habit they turned to Natsu.

"Hey! It's not me! I've never even been here before" last thing Natsu needed was an angry Erza and Lucy; the blond could be just like Erza when pushed hard enough.

He'd know after all, he broke into her apartment on a daily basis.

"Oh no, I don't mean your friend though I'm sure you've already seen the hostility of the townsfolk and for that I apologize" so Lucy hadn't been paranoid, well that was some sort of relief.

"Yes, it was quite strange considering Natsu hasn't destroyed anything to warrant their reactions" Natsu would have said something, but interrupting Erza was like digging your own grave.

"for that I apologize" Cleric seemed too obviously stressed" the salamanders I want you to get rid of are actual salamander but there bigger than any we've ever seen" he began to explain.

"What do you mean by bigger?" asked Gray, lizards weren't exactly something he'd call scary.

"They stand as tall as a young child, they've been kidnapping locals for weeks and nothing we've done has deterred them" he hoped those that had been taken were still alive" they always attack at night because of their black scales and there only weapon as we've seen is their ability to produce venom" Erza thought about this the reptile's shouldn't be too hard to be rid of.

"Is that all?" asked Erza as the middle aged man nodded tiredly.

"Yes, they should be attacking tonight they attack every fifth day" that was all the team needed to hear as Natsu gave his usually trade mark grin.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" the thought of fighting once again taking over any logical thought in his mind.

"Aye!" was Happy's own trade mark cry as Cleric explained that even if secluded they had a small motel that he made arrangements for the group.

Though sadly the peaceful walk to the hotel was soon ruined when sleeping arrangements were explained.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as the flame brain!" was Gray's argument as Natsu literally smashed his forehead against his long time rival/friend.

"What'd you call me ice prick!" both boys began trying the push the other back first starting to fly when a maelstrom arrived.

A maelstrom known as Erza as Gray was dealt a blow to the head and Natsu was lifted by his scarf and the back of his shirt collar.

"That isn't a problem, is it?" the way she was glaring even made the receptionist shiver.

She got a fearful nod from Gray and a 'yes ma'am' from Natsu, she recently discovered grabbing Natsu this way made him easier to control.

She guessed like his motion sickness it seemed to be another dragon slyer weakness, not that she exploited it but if the salamanders were attacking today she'd rather not deal with their bickering.

Meanwhile a shaking Lucy and Happy stood back as Erza reminded the two of many painful past beatings if they didn't behave.

The group separated seeing as it was only mid-afternoon, Lucy wanted nothing but to sleep since she wouldn't be getting any tonight.

Erza had decided on seeing if there were any cake shops, pointless violence did stir her appetite for strawberry cake.

Sometime's you'd wonder if it was her love of cake that gave her all that energy, and people would say Natsu was the eccentric one.

They obviously hadn't seen Erza in a passion about sweets or armor.

Gray didn't plan on being around Natsu anymore than he had to have to also decide to explore the town, after being told by Erza to find his shirt.

Honestly he spent more jewel on clothes as he lost them on a daily basis, he loved his master but he cursed Ur for this habit.

As for Natsu and Happy well…

"And people call me a monster" muttered Natsu sniffing the new scents, it was easier to distinguish smell considering this place wasn't as crowed.

Now we're was a damn restaurant.

"Aye, but Erza is scary" past beatings she inflicted on his foster parent played out in Happy's mind, one incident sent a shiver up his spine.

"She didn't have to squish my fish! I was gonna eat that" at the memory anime tears fell comically from the exceeds eyes as he followed Natsu.

"That was the first time you yelled at Erza" _and the last,_ snickered Natsu at the cats reaction.

"Yep! Good thing Lisanna was there" if it hadn't been for the takeover mage telling Erza he was just a baby, well Happy was sure he wouldn't have been around today.

"Yeah, she just ended up taking it out on me" the salmon haired boy seemingly had forgotten back then he had been arguing with Gray as usual.

Crossing a bare right arm with his sleeved left the scent of food hit his nose, a grin towards the blue cat was all the warning the town had.

The restaurant owner and his employee's learned that if the black salamanders didn't take everyone, they were sure to starve if Fairy Tail's Salamander stayed.

That or their only restaurant beside's the pub and bakery would burn down from the boy's strange eating habits.

He was a eating the fire off a torch, were did he even get a torch? How was he eating the fire? Were some of the other customer's thoughts.

Some didn't pay any attention, still not trusting of a stranger and a mage who shared the same name as those brute's attacking their village,

While some people took the comical relief of the approaching danger at dark to make bets, to see how many plate's the dragon slayer could finish before getting full.

Needless to say two people walked away very happy customers, while the other's groaned at their lost.

The entire time Natsu and Happy were oblivious to what had just happened, food now the only priority.

The two seemed to be in their own eating contest as the blue cat choked causing him to cough up part of a fish; needless to say he wanted a rematch.

To say the least that wasn't going to happen as the two were kicked out, which was nothing new to them.

Looked like that was another restaurant they were never allowed back in on the list.

Oh, well it wasn't like the food had been anything grand.

It was strange as the two decided to sulk; they never thought about how soon this would be nothing but a happy memory.

Do we really take happiness for granted?

 **The plot is well….strange hopefully it won't be confusing and most chapters have a sort of flashback that will appear in an actual chapter eventually. Hope you enjoyed till next time The Freak is out…**


	3. Black as Night

**Black as Night**

"I'm bored" was Natsu's annoyed response, it was noon and sundown wasn't for another few hours.

"Me to" was Happy's reply as said cat was nestled in salmon locks.

A habit from when the exceed had been a kitten, not only was he being carried but it was comfy and had the familiar warmth of Natsu's unnaturally high body temperature.

Just the right ingredients for a cat to take a nap.

"Are you sleeping on my head again" was Natsu's amused smirk as he tried to look up at his companion, but the angle didn't allow it.

"You walk, I'll take a cat nap" was the faint purr of Happy.

Natsu just crossed his arms and scoffed, playing along.

"I'm not your walking cat bed" he tried to contain the smile at what he knew was coming next.

"I carry you all the time, so your turn" Happy didn't even open his eyes just nestled into his paws and yawned.

It was an adorable and strange sight; the day was warm despite some of the hostility he was getting from a few people.

It was more like they were avoiding him, though a few kids did point out Happy as usual.

He tried not to laugh as the movement would wake up his little buddy, Happy had on more than one occasion ended up being a child's play pet.

It wasn't that Natsu liked it per say, more like he let it happen because he didn't like making kids cry.

Or girls if his track record had anything to say about it.

Luckily a big fish always made for an apology.

Usually he'd be excited at a job that let him hit something, but something was bugging him every since they got here.

It wasn't even the town folk's paranoia, it was the same feeling he got before a battle that he knew wasn't going to be easy.

Every part of him was sending warning signs and at times like this cursed his enhance senses, it made his sense's heighten on high alert making relaxation impossible.

It was a strange sense of foreboding, one that wouldn't go away.

No matter how hard he tried.

 **(Meanwhile)**

The setting sun was the signal it always was, the sun meant danger it was a threat.

But the moon meant food, it meant safety and the cold, they loved cold.

At least thirty black salamanders were near the small village, they were done with petty raids and letting those pitiful mouthfuls escape.

Tonight would be the night of the feasting, no longer delaying they would attack and then their father would be pleased.

Yes they all were but simple monsters in one mind, as long as father got what he pleased they would do it even if it cost them their lives.

They hissed and tails twitched, claws uprooting soil and small plants a few drooling their venom none realizing they would be dead by this time tomorrow.

Behind them hidden in a cloak of darkness was their leader, their father.

His own yellow eyes glimmered in anticipation, but he was patient he knew what waited beyond the tree's the power that was brought to kill them.

Well, that power would be their downfall.

He would make sure of it, even if it cost him his loyal followers it wouldn't matter soon he'd have what he desired.

No salamander noticed a flicker of movement sad green eyes watching them all, a black scaled tail twitching as well but this one headed away from the bloodshed.

This one wouldn't take part, he wasn't like the others.

Someone his father would soon realize when he started death in the face.

 **-Line Break-**

By sundown all the inhabitants had returned home and locked their doors, making sure no one would get in.

No one was willing to be kidnapped and eaten; at least that's what they thought the brutes did with their prey.

Standing outside the town it didn't seem like anything was going to happen, yet everything was still and quiet it was eerie.

"This is really creepy" muttered Lucy as she stood next to Erza, the woman holding her sword her body tense.

"I doubt we have anything to fear, we have taken on more challenging task than this" Erza tried to calm the blond who just shuddered holding Gemini and Loke's keys.

Luckily the usually humor of her friends wasn't far behind despite the quiet of the situation.

"I bet a thousand jewel I can take out more of those lizards than you" as Natsu turned to Gray the Ice mage smirked.

"Just don't forget to pay up flame brain" the two wearing confident expressions as Erza looked at them both for a moment before she herself smirked.

"It seems I'll be making two thousand jewels extra this time" Erza spoke as Lucy looked at her friends completely dumbfounded.

"You guys are making bets? Really!" the blond waved her arms for a moment and sighed, they were so weird sometimes.

"Aye, Lots of fish!" Happy cheered as before anything else could be said several hisses were heard.

Jokes and bets now put aside the sun was barley visible as stars were beginning to appear, the sky a mix of orange and purple as the night was taking over the day.

They appeared in a group, large black scaled lizards with glowing yellow eyes, some drooling their venom already as a few couldn't wait going for the attack.

"Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" in a poof the two celestial spirits known as Gemini showed up just in time as before the lizard attacked Lucy the two had taken on the same form taking down the salamander and changed back as to not confuse their friend.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" the twins having given Lucy an opening as Loke appeared for once not saying a flirtatious comment as the salamanders that had been near Lucy screeched.

Not at all liking the pure light they felt coming off the keys, or the currently summoned Spirit.

"A hoard of lizards, not how I planned my evening to go" joked Loke as Lucy sighed, when he didn't flirt it was a strange comment.

Gemini turned into a copy of Leo as the power of Regulus seemed to bother their foes, anytime the light hit them it destroyed their scales and made them wail loudly.

Unfortunately that proved a problem for Natsu as his enhanced hearing just amplified the sound, causing lost of focus every few minutes.

Even Happy was having trouble.

"Lucy stop doing that! You're killing us over here!" Natsu shouted over to the blond as several salamanders went down from flamed fist.

"Aye, my ears are ringing" Happy muttered as he flew away from an attack as many seemed to think the blue cat was a snack.

"Sorry!" was the only response they got from the celestial wizard.

As Natsu and Happy were closer to the forest trees, near the path Erza had changed into her Heavens Wheel Armor the swords slicing through the lizards easily.

A little too easily was what Erza noticed as she skewered one that tried to jump from a tree, it seemed they were completely mindless.

They just jumped at the closes human and attacked, their venom wasn't even that potent as it did nothing to her swords.

It didn't even hold a distinct smell of death, slicing through three more she couldn't stop her running thoughts even thoughts of the bet were currently put on the back burner.

As for Gray the salamanders actually seemed to gravitate as if seeking out the ice magic the mage possessed, though they just ended up frozen blocks of ice.

A few tried their venom to melt the ice but it didn't work, leading both Gray and Erza to the conclusion that it was only potent on small animals like Happy and possibly children.

"Ice Make- Lance!" several ice shaped lances went through the lizards that were attacking.

Just like Erza the ice mage thought this was too simple, too easy for them.

Sure no one in the town seemed to posse's magic, but if they were this easy to take down why didn't the villages fight back?

Erza wasn't even using her strongest armor; a plain blade should have done the job.

They would soon find out.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" a few black salamander's let out a wail as fiery tendrils burned right through them" Fire Dragons Roar!" right after the first attack switching to a torrent of flames the covered the attacking hoard.

Natsu jumped back just in case one had survived the attack as he shook his head, if he had known the lizards made wails that loud he would have asked for a different job.

It was almost as bad as being motion sick, only it was a headache instead.

It didn't even take long to finish the hoard of what were probably, thirty black salamanders as despite their fearsome appearance had turned out to be pretty easy to take down.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be" Lucy walked over to Natsu and Gray as Erza made her way over.

None had to even go overboard it had been that easy.

"A little too easy if I had to say so" Erza spoke looking at their now lifeless attackers.

Though at that moment a loud wail resonated from the forest, shaking green leaves off perfectly healthy trees as they fell dead changed from green to black.

The once full tree's now having only remnants of their foliage, the moonlight giving the bare tree's a haunted feeling to them.

The wail had been loud enough to cause them all to cover their ears, as the sound of dead leaves crunching was the only indication of what was approaching.

The scent of death was the only thing coming from the forest was something Natsu had noticed as what was weird was the sense of déjà vu, he was sure he had smelled a similar magic once before.

Not even Erza could contain her surprise at what appeared out of the shadows, if it hadn't been for the full moon it would have been impossible to see its features.

The creature was covered in black scales yet its underbelly was tinted purple, it had a long neck that ended in a dragon like head with two glowing pools of yellow. It was slim yet had a muscular build to its body, as four spikes twisted out of its head a row of small spikes running down its spine to the end of its tail. Its four claws were thin and sharp, the color of coal as the most interesting feature was on its shoulder blades. It looked as if the being once had wings but they had melted into its very skin, leaving the creature unable to move them as they resembled sails.

In all it resembled a dragon more than a salamander; it wasn't even the size of a dragon it was only half the size of a small house.

"A dragon!" Lucy hadn't been expecting one to show up again, and after Achnologia and the GMG incident how the heck where they suppose to fight another one.

Even if it was ridiculously smaller than the others, even she could feel the black magic pouring off it.

"It's not a dragon" answered Natsu, no dragon smelled like this thing did.

All it was currently doing was eyeing them as if trying to figure out which of them it wanted to attack first, it never got the chance though as Erza and Gray made their attacks first.

With the knight using her Pentagram Sword technique, while Gray had several arrows of ice hit the creature.

What they hadn't been expecting was for Erza's swords to break the minute they made contact with the reptile's skin, and for the ice to melt before it even touched its target.

"What the hell, that worked on the others!" true to his word several salamanders were struck down by icy arrows.

"It even broke Erza's swords" spoke Happy hiding behind his best friend, the monster hadn't even moved and already it was proving to be a tough opponent.

"Alright, my turn!" if anything this just fired up Natsu as the first fight had been too easy.

"Wait you idiot!" called out Gray as the dragon slayer ignored him.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" what they hadn't been expecting was for the creature to breath out flames of his own, unlike the bright red and orange ones being expelled by their friend the lizards flames were different shades of green.

They seemed evenly matched as the minute the two stopped their attacks the dragon like creature finally moved as it swung its tail at the dragon slayer, causing Natsu to jump out of the way as it roared instead of wailed.

It began to use its green fire again as this time it headed towards Lucy who jumped out of the way, were the celestial spirit mage once stood was a melted plot of land that bubbled like a marsh.

Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" taking out another key" Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" unlike the first fights though; the dragon salamander didn't even flinch.

"Miss me already?" Loke asked Lucy with a wink as she sighed gripping her hair as Erza had changed into her Purgatory armor, while Natsu and Gray used their own attacks.

Though only fire and Erza's giant sword which didn't break this time, seemed to touch the monster as its body kept melting any ice Gray used even when he formed a sword.

"Not the time for that, we need to take down that dragon" Lucy pointed at the dragon salamander who once again breathe flames.

Lucy was waiting for Loke to say something he thought was heroic or suave when she noticed how serious he got, even Gemini who decided to take Erza's form seemed on edge.

The two ran to join their comrades as Lucy followed the only one who seemed to stay out of it was Happy, as his services weren't needed.

He wasn't scared; nope he sure wasn't the cat sweatdropped.

The giant salamander lamed its tail into Gemini as they were about to attack in their Erza form, they got slammed into the trees as they separated.

"Sorry Lucy" said Gemi.

"Yeah sorry" said Mini as they vanished.

"Gemini!" just one hit of its tail!

"Regulus Impact!" the light hit the beast on the side as it hissed but didn't seem to be in any real pain.

"Why didn't that work?" asked Lucy as she ran over to a recovering Erza.

"Unlike the previous ones, this being seems to posses higher defenses!" Erza spoke to Lucy as she soon jumped back into the battle changing into her Black Wing Armor.

Yellow eyes looked away from the pesky ice mage and annoying dragon slayer to the Re-equip mage, flying something it loath as it let loose a stream of green flames.

"Moon Flash!" the two swords broke through the fire this time, though they had melted slightly.

The momentary confusion gave Gray an opening for another spell" Ice Make- Geyser!" this time the ice hit the giant salamanders stomach as it roared standing on its hind legs before crashing down on four.

It attempted to bite Erza who flew out of the way as it was hit by a barrel of ice from Gray's newly formed Ice Cannon.

' _Insolent humans'_ was the only thought running through the salamanders head, it needed to find to way to end this once and for all.

"Attack together, it can't defend against more than one attack!" was an order from Erza as she used another moon flash attack on the creature head successfully cutting an X shape wound on its face.

"Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" was the quickly formed ball of fire that was launched its way.

"Ice Make- Knuckle!" the ice created fist followed soon after the ball of flame had imploded on the black scaled lizards form as it was thrown of its feet by the punches that hit its gut.

"Regulus Impact!"

"Sand Buster" when had Lucy summon Scorpio no one knew as the sand and light attack hit the lizard causing a large amount of earth to rise as part of the forest was uprooted.

Lucy silently prayed they wouldn't cut their reward as the dust settled; yellow eyes glowed as a loud roar was all that was needed to blow away the dust.

Several of its scales had fallen off leaving exposed flesh as its body was covered it burns, cuts and even layers of ice, whatever had been protecting it from the cold had vanished.

"I think we might have made it mad" was Natsu's response at the death glare they were receiving from the salamander as it stood up albeit on shaking legs.

It breath fire once again only this time the color had changed, it was a bright purple as it wasn't heading towards the group of mages it was heading towards the village.

It never got their as the dragon slayer began to suck in the flames, the dragon salamander didn't lessen its attack though as it was getting to the point of who would outlast the other.

Would the draconic salamander run out of flames first or would Natsu reach his limit, it got to the point that even Happy had flown over in worry.

"Natsu, you can't eat all of that!" Happy tried to get his partner to stop, he couldn't remember the last time Natsu ate this much fire.

Eventually though it ended in a stalemate as the moment the dragon slayer couldn't keep eating way the same moment the draconic salamander ran out of fire.

"That was the most disgusting fire I've ever tasted, what's wrong with that thing!" Natsu ranted seemingly forgetting they were fighting for a moment, as Erza had noticed something.

"Attack while its weakened!" was another order from Erza as this time her blade's made contact they sliced through the beast flesh as easily as it had the smaller salamanders.

"Just as I thought, once it uses up its flames it's completely helpless" Erza explained having been observing it for weaknesses.

"Like the pyro over there" smirked Gray as Natsu had heard ranting that he wasn't useless without his fire.

"You're just as useless when your hands are tied!" was the dragon slayers retort as it seemed the weakening salamander had once again awakened their rivalry, only for a glare to shut them up.

Any other quarrel was silenced as using what was left of its power to charge at the mages, it was hit by swords and light causing it to roar.

"Alright, time for payback for that nasty tasting fire!" Natsu yelled at the salamander as his friends couldn't say they didn't expect it, purple fire had formed on his left fist as his regular flames formed on his right.

The leader saw this and knew it was the end, but like hell it would go down without taking that dragon filth along with it as it watched Natsu run at it, jumping into the air as he began to activate a secret art.

It would strike at the moment of death.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" the fire was unusually stronger than usually by the amount of the purple fire consumed merged with the orange of the original flames.

The others had to take a few steps back as at least only part of the forest was getting turned to ash.

Though as Natsu's attack began burning the draconic salamander its head suddenly shot out of the flames, albeit burned and with flesh falling off as it sank its fangs into the dragon slayer's shoulder.

The fire eventually became too much as it let go falling back into the attack being consumed by the dragon fire it despised, one hundred years and he was defeated by a hatchling trained by his stupid brethren.

Well, this wasn't his end it was his only beginning as the flames fueled by its own dissolved its bones leaving no trace of the draconic salamander.

Instead of landing on his feet like he usually did Natsu ended up crashing onto his back, producing a groan as he reached for his left shoulder.

The others calling out to him as when he sat up he was surprised to see no poison or even the scent of it were the thing had bitten him, it was strange since the thing had reeked of death.

Standing up he just walked over to the others as usual, it wasn't like it was a deep wound the creature having been too weak to even make it anything but a flesh wound.

"At least we only destroyed part of the forest" sighed Lucy falling on her butt; now fighting that dragon had been tiring.

"Natsu are you okay?" Erza asked the dragon slayer having Re-equipped back into her standard armor, she had noticed the bite wound and was relieved to see that their seemed to be no traces of poison.

"Just a flesh wound" Natsu waved it off like he did every injury.

"I wonder why the guy didn't tell us about that thing" Gray spoke up, he had lost his shirt sometime around when the giant salamander showed up.

"Maybe they didn't know it existed, it did look like the leader" Lucy chimed in.

"It's possible; the people here didn't seem to be telling stories of a dragon" Erza rubbed her chin.

"It wasn't a dragon!" Natsu once again protested.

"It looked like a dragon so were calling it that!" Gray snapped as Natsu looked at him.

"It wasn't a dragon!" not realizing he was falling into a trap.

"It breathed fire like a dragon" Gray smirked as small embers sparked off the dragon slayer, though a few were purple.

Which was odd since a secret art usually used up all of the extra fire Natsu would eat; well he did eat a lot of it.

"You don't see me spewing purple and green fire!" Natsu retorted as Erza sighed instead of yelling or glaring.

"Stop your childish debate, let's go to our rooms we'll inform our client about our success in the morning" Erza explained as Natsu and Gray grumbled but at least she didn't hit them.

"Yes! A late bath and a warm bed!" cheered Lucy as the fight had only lasted into midnight.

"Yay, Fish!" cheered Happy though he did make sure to keep off Natsu's wounded shoulder, just in case as the dragon slayer had a habit of saying something wasn't as bad as it looked.

"I don't think they have food at this hour little buddy" as despite feeling worn from the last fight and using a secret art, he wasn't really that tired.

Probably from eating those purple flames, despite the disgusting flavor they had boosted his fire powers if it had gone on any longer he probably would have consumed enough to enter Dragon Force.

He sweat dropped at the thought though; if he had the entire forest instead of part of it would have been incinerated.

Having to bandage only a few wounds as only Natsu had received a larger wound in the form of a bite.

It took a hard stare from Erza for both Gray and Natsu to stop protesting of a shared room, at least Happy was with him so he didn't have to acknowledge the stripper as company.

It didn't take long for the five mages to fall asleep, the only thought being of collecting their reward and going home to Fairy Tail.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Later that night the edge of the village left broken and scorched, frozen, broken and many other things began to react.

The bodies of the salamanders decaying into bones faster than what should have been possible; the only one to see this phenomenon was the green eyed stalker from before.

Eyes watering in sadness but a sense of acceptance was reflected by the moon light, a black scaled tail twitched as a black clawed hand pulled down her hood.

Walking through the forest it needed to reach the train station, she had a new location to go to.

Magnolia was her new destination; her new target to spy on was Fairy Tail.

Because the mages didn't realize the consequences of their actions, what they had just done.

He would return and it was this entire villages fault, she narrowed her eyes hiding in the shadows waiting for sun up and the mages.

They were in for a world of suffering.

 **Finally finished this chapter, I know crappy fight I suck at Fights if anyone can give me some pointers that would be great**

 **Ohh, new character and more questions than answers await the next chapter Freak out! Hehe, I made a pun**


	4. The He in the She

**The He in the She**

 **Chapter focus on my OC for reasons that will be made clear as the story goes on think of this as a filler episode**

 _They sat outside in the rain; it seemed as if Earth Land itself knew of their sorrow._

 _Both sat at the edge of a river not very far from their home._

" _Can't you tell me what's wrong" he was scared had been for the past week._

 _What was going on with him? There were times were everything could be normal, seemed normal and then._

" _No" came the soft response from his partner._

 _He wanted to cry, why was he lying to him! They never lied to each other, except on occasions to protect each other._

 _Or for something really stupid._

 _Was that it? Was he lying to protect them?_

 _But from what? He just wanted the truth he couldn't take the pain anymore._

" _Please, can't you tell me, I promise I won't tell the others" he was practically begging._

 _It hurt them both, one emotionally the other physically._

 _It was quiet the only sound was rain and wind, until at last an answer was given._

 _Albeit not one that was easily believed or one that wanted to be heard._

 **(12 days and 15 minutes before)**

"Well this is new" the one who had spoken had been Gray, who had previously been sulking about losing the bet to Erza.

They had collected their reward as the villagers had seen the bones, which slightly confused the mages as they didn't understand how something decayed so fast.

When they asked Cleric about the dragon like salamander they learned no one had known about it, the only ones who had shown up were the black salamanders.

Erza hadn't believed him though, she was sure he thought no one had noticed but she had.

He showed no surprise to the mention of the dragon salamander, there had been something weird going on since they arrived so she left it alone.

She was just content that no one had been hurt too badly and her friends were okay.

And apparently the village didn't mind the forest being partly destroyed; they had wanted to expand anyway.

What else concerned the scarlet haired woman was the fact that no one had asked about the kidnapped villagers, the request hadn't even asked to look for them.

Erza had guessed that the village must have thought them dead and resigned them to their faith which was probably accurate.

"I know, are we sure this is Natsu?" Lucy and Gray's conversation had broken through Erza's thoughts, as she looked at Natsu.

He had his head down in what seemed a tiring position, but what was the cause of the ice and celestial mages talk was the fact Natsu wasn't reacting to the moving train.

It was a seven hour train ride to Magnolia and Natsu had been groaning about it the first time, now though.

He was still slouched over but wasn't groaning in pain, if anything just looked tired.

"Natsu, when did you get over your motion sickness?" Erza asked everyone looking at the dragon slayer, except Happy who had chosen to sleep on Lucy's lap.

The pink haired dragon slayer looked up he didn't even groan in pain, but had a sick look on his face.

"I haven't gotten over it, it's just making me feel less sick than usual" he got out, sounding as weak as he usually did on a train just without the urge to barf.

This caused them to look at each other as maybe he used more magic than they thought yesterday or maybe he was finally getting over his sickness.

The train ride was weird for them all without Natsu's comments of illness and of ending his suffering; the dragon slayer had fallen asleep four hours into the train ride as that made them relax a bit.

It was just too quiet if you minus the familiar snoring of the dragon slayer and the blue exceed.

None of them noticed the small girl watching them from a few seats down, her tail was wrapped under her cloak hiding it. Her hands covered in bandages as to hide the fact she was missing two fingers, and her claws.

Her green eyes in the now bright sunlight were similar to dragon slayers, looking like a dragon's pupil as they retracted from the bright light.

She had followed them, stealing a ticket and sneaking on board.

She needed to make sure they'd be alright and needed to make sure they hadn't been followed.

If it did then and only then would she show herself, until then she'd watch from afar and keep tabs on this group and their guild.

The atrocity couldn't be repeated, the villagers had probably lied and were about to have the same calamity befall innocents.

And they were probably waiting; after all it was because of them that he awoke.

 **(Unknown Location)**

It was dark so dark but yet it was hot, it hated it the heat.

If this was hell it sure felt like it, that or it was being attacked by a purgatory dragon again.

Opening dull grey eyes the area was dark only fire burned, it burned everything.

The ground, the sky, even the very air seemed to be made of fire.

Just where the hell was he!

Laughter, cold maniacal laughter.

It turned all it could see was fire and yet the laughing intensified, it was mocking it, playing with its head.

Where was it! Where was it!

Finally grey eyes stopped narrowing then widened.

' _You!'_

 **(Four Hours Later)**

"I can't believe he's still asleep" Lucy looked at her pink haired friend in slight worry; she was beginning to think maybe that wound was more serious than it looked.

Gray had surprisingly agreed to carry the dragon slayer on his back, okay that was a lie Erza threatened him again.

What the scarlet haired woman couldn't seem to understand was he was an ice mage, just like how Natsu had a higher body temperature his was colder than a normal person.

So you can imagine the discomfort of having someone like Natsu who radiated constant heat on his back, why couldn't Erza do it she could push around that crazy big cart like it was nothing.

Unfortunately he liked to live and walk around pain free.

"I'll take him home once we get to the guild, knowing Natsu he'll just punch someone in his sleep" Happy spoke looking at an annoyed Gray.

"Don't remind me, I still haven't gotten him back for that" Lucy muttered rubbing her cheek from the memory despite it having been years ago.

It was a peaceful quiet as they walked back to the guild, true to his word the cat began to fly off with the still unconscious dragon slayer.

Letting some concern appear on their faces at the retreating exceed, but knowing Natsu he'd show up later and start a guild brawl…again.

It never occurred to them that something could be seriously wrong.

 **-Line Break-**

' _He wasn't sure where they were, were had she taken them? Everything was different the smells, the sights, there was a forest but it was far away'_

' _Magnolia, that's what the sign in the station said'_

' _He could understand her worry; their father wasn't someone who went down so easily'_

' _Squinting his eyes despite them not being his eyes, she pulled the hood to hide their face they still hated the sun but they could tolerate it'_

"Should we find them or go to the guild? Or should we explore the area?" the she asked the he they didn't remember their original name it had been too long, the she just went by Violet.

They didn't remember what they were either, were they human or monster first? Were they a she or a he first?

Who were they originally; they didn't know they just followed their instincts and horrible memories of what's to come.

' _Find the guild, a good spy studies his targets and finds out who's the most dangerous' the he informed the she._

"If you say so" muttered Violet to the he, some people did look at them though.

Violet wasn't very tall, they couldn't remember their age either but if Violet had to guess they looked around twelve.

Lifting a bandaged had she touched her cheek, they were spreading.

Pulling dark violet hair to cover her left eye and cheek, that had been were the he had gotten the name for the she from.

After all they couldn't remain nameless forever.

' _Hey Violet' the he spoke._

"Yes?" she asked him as she kept searching for the guild, she already knew what the mark looked like.

' _If it does happen are you ready? I accepted it a long time ago, but what about you?' his voice was serious and she knew it._

"We don't know which one of us came first, so I don't mind" Violet was lying though, while they couldn't remember who came first she had more drive than the he.

' _That's a lie and you know it, I hate what I am but you don't at least not completely' the he spoke to the she' we'll have no choice you know, we cannot be what we no longer are' he explained._

"Its old feelings of what we originally were before we became one, it wishes to live to have life" but Violet knew that was impossible.

They didn't even have a sense of self, what did humans call this.

Multi-personality disorder? Yes, you could say she and he were like that.

Two minds, two beings sharing the same body.

But unlike normal the he's appearance was taking over the shape of the she.

It had been for years; slowly the body that once looked like the humans had slowly been changing to something else, changing into the he.

They both decided to stay quiet, thinking about their mission as they finally stumbled upon the guild.

It's weird how you find things when you stop searching,

"Well, how do you suppose we get in?" she asked he.

' _All buildings have a back door or window' he offered Violet._

They walked towards the building every predatory sense was on high alert, sniffing around for people as they made their way towards the back.

There was a window on the side but they couldn't get in that way, there were faces of people they needed a more secluded way in.

One that wouldn't get the attention of the dragon inside, the scent was easy to distinguish from the human and cat smells.

Reaching the back they were relieved to see a door, but they weren't off the hook yet.

They still had to get inside a guild while avoiding several mages and their guild master.

' _You know that's a last resort, only if were found out Violet' their minds were melded most of the time but every once and awhile they had separate thoughts._

"I know, we don't posses magic anyway so they'd probably just chase us off" she muttered quietly reaching to open the door.

They were lucky as no one was in the back, slinking into the shadows she pulled the hood down to cover her luminescent eyes.

They tended to glow in the dark like emeralds, making a turn she soon found the door that lead to the guild and not the scent of water probably a pool.

From the hollowness of the ground it revealed to them that there was a basement.

But everything in their body was against the idea of hiding down there; Violet fought the urge to hiss.

Peeking out from what appeared to be a door that leads to the actual guild hall, the first thing she saw was a barrel smash against the ground releasing its contents.

More objects followed soon after as the two sweatdropped at what they saw. Well one mentally sweatdropped as the mages all seemed to be in some sort of brawl.

' _This guild is crazy' muttered the he._

"No kidding" she muttered but this did provide a distraction.

She took a breath as they made their decision, avoiding the crashing of objects the made a run for the stairs from scent there wasn't anyone there.

It was the only way to reach the rafters, reaching the stairs unnoticed they began to run up noticing the blond and the blue cat from the village.

' _It seems they have stayed away from the fight, what is wrong with these people?!' he asked the she as they reached the second floor._

"I find it amusing, almost fun" was Violets only response as they quietly moved, heading across while keeping to the darkest areas.

The brawl hadn't lessened in the least" sheesh, these people are probably more destructive than actual monsters" she muttered in amazement as she had seen the scarlet haired woman from before.

They shivered a bit, she looked absolutely demonic their instinct's telling them to run and hide.

' _That woman is absolutely terrifying!' the he had seen many monsters, including their father yet that woman made them quiver in fear._

"Probably a side effect of the original body" Violet offered the he, as she gripped the wooden wall.

Scaling the wall to the rafters they sighed in relief, they had done it and had gone completely undetected.

Or so they thought, they never noticed a cat and red eyes looking directly at their back.

' _I just realized something!' the he exclaimed as they rested on a rafter that was shadowed, their clock blending into the darkness._

"What?" she asked panting a bit.

' _We have to take food at night! We have to eat only once and stay up here!' the he over reacted causing Violet to roll her eyes._

"You are an idiot you know that" she muttered to he as she looked down.

The brawl had ended when some sort of giant began yelling at them, the only one who was smiling was a white haired woman who even up here smelled of demon.

Settling into the rafters they spied the three who had taken out the salamanders back in the village.

The blue cat and the fire dragon seemed to be missing though; they didn't take this as a good sign.

The fire attack had been large; they had to run when it had destroyed their father.

' _I never thought I'd see dragon abilities again, how long has it been Violet?' time was lost to them, they didn't remember their birth only their awakening._

"Maybe a thousand years, maybe less I don't know?" she mumbled feeling as if she was wrong, humans were not immortal after all.

' _Humans? Violet we aren't human, we are a thing a strange thing that we have yet to figure out' the he spoke, they weren't Black Salamander after all they had a human shape and only slow formation of scales after all._

"Well maybe we'll find out, if were right but I honestly hope were wrong" she shuddered looking at her three fingered hand, the onyx claws brought nothing but quick flashes of pain and red fire.

At times she remembered something black and blue, destroying everything even those who caused the fires.

' _We could have warned them but we can't let them win, this is the only way to let hem know' the he had seen her flashes of memories? Visions? He didn't know._

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that what we let happen will invoke something far more dangerous" the he couldn't answer her, because he didn't know the answer to her questions.

 **-Line Break-**

' _It's you'_

' _ **Thought you could invade my domain did you'**_

' _Monster'_

' _ **Say's the monster'**_

 _The fire increased around both beings, red glowing eyes staring at dull grey ones._

' _You've been gone far too long, this shall be mine'_

 _It tried not to shiver at the laughter that followed, this being was so wrong in every way._

' _ **We shall see'**_

 _Fire's once again covered the darkness, Dante's Inferno._

 **Now that I've royally confused you onto the next chapter! Try and guess what Violet use to be it might surprise ya and her real age**


End file.
